The present application relates to methods, devices and systems for locking firearms to prevent weapon discharge; and more particularly to lockable rifle safety selectors.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
The AR-15 is a lightweight, intermediate cartridge magazine-fed, air-cooled rifle with a rotating lock bolt, actuated by direct impingement gas operation or long/short stroke piston operation. The civilian and sport AR-15 has proven a successful and popular weapons design, with millions of units sold and used throughout the world. The M16 (and its descendant M16 versions), a long-time standard weapon of U.S. infantry forces, is also based on the AR-15 design.
One significant feature of the AR-15 design is the designed and specified interchangeability of the firearm's components. The AR-15 design, including manufacturing tolerances and other specifications, is publicly available. This publicly available design allows AR-15 units to be easily and/or affordably produced with sufficient precision to allow generally universal interchangeability between most or all AR-15 parts produced by the various different manufacturers complying with the standard AR-15 design specifications. For example, a trigger assembly from one AR-15 can be used in another AR-15 simply by swapping the parts from one firearm into the other.